


Ring Ding Dong

by 4kids5ever



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, Hand Jobs, M/M, naked in front of crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4kids5ever/pseuds/4kids5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi's day had been horrible. He had been bullied by Kaiba, his lunch money was stolen, and he fell on the way home; but nothing could be more embarrassing than his crush, Yami, seeing him naked! What was he going to do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Ding Dong

Yugi walked into his room. He had had a rough day today. Kaiba had taken his lunch money and then he fell in the mud on his way home. He went into his room and started getting undressed. He had just taken off his 'Duel Monsters' boxers when his best friend and secret crush, Yami, walked in. Yugi froze in embarrassment. There he was standing stark naked in front of his crush.

"I-I um, a.." Yugi stuttered. "I'm sorry Yugi, but that's an impressive ding dong." said Yami. Did Yami just say his ding dong was impressive? Yugi blushed massively. "Th-thanks...'' Yugi said. Yami walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. Oh god, what was he doing? Either way he wasn't complaining. Yugi felt his ding-dong get hard. He grabbed a pillow to cover it. "Am I making you uncomfortable?'' Yami teased. "N-n-no." Yugi said. Yami moved away the pillow to reveal Yugi's now fully hard ding dong. Yami started to stroke Yugi's ding dong and Yugi moaned.

"W-what are you doing Yami?"  
"Don't you like this?" asked Yami.

Yugi nodded. Yami pushed Yugi to the bed, still jerking off Yugi's ding dong. Yami kissed Yugi passionately. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami forced his tongue in. Yami then sat up and removed his pants and boxers, revealing his giant ding dong. He put a finger in Yugi's butt and he moaned and added two more fingers. He removed them and then inserted his giant ding dong, still jerking off Yugi's ding dong, and started moving and they were both moaning like porn stars. Soon they were both close and in a few minutes they both came and flopped onto the bed sheets. They were sweating. Yami kissed Yugi and said, "How was you first time with another ding dong?"

Yugi smiled and started to fall asleep when Tristan Taylor burst through the room on a unicorn playing 'Welcome to Paradise' on the electric guitar, and said, "Time to rock!" and snapped Yami and Yugi into chicken outfits and rode off to Narnia with Smeagol and he was never heard from again.

THE END


End file.
